


Happily Ever After

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She used to believe in fairy tales. Now she makes her own.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


She used to read fairy tales, and dream of her own Prince Charming. She used to picture being swept off her feet and being carried away into the sunset, on the back of a white horse, hair blowing in the breeze. She used to believe in love at first sight, in happily ever after, in the kind of romance that time will lie down and stay still for. There are times, now, when she wishes she could still be naïve, but war will change you. _Life_ will change you, and she no longer dreams of Prince Charming.  She’s making her own fairy tale now. She doesn’t believe in love at first sight, she believes in love that will sneak up on you gradually, catching you out when your guard is down. She doesn’t want time to lie down and stay still – it’s much more fun to live in the moment and appreciate the time you have. And to be honest, she’s always much preferred sunrise anyway. 


End file.
